Farming has always required that one understand the land and nature's many nuances. Farming however, like any industry, has evolved. Technology has entered farming and can alert a farmer to changing weather, can control farm machinery, and can plot rows for planting. Electronic displays are present in most modern farm equipment. These displays can be shared among farm implements and are often attached to a display mount. The display mount is a simple metal stand with two holes. The farmer screws bolts through the holes into the back of the display to mount the display to the stand. Mounting the display to the stand is awkward. The bolts are being applied to the display blindly from behind the stand in a tight space. Further, the dexterity required to mount the display makes it difficult for the task to be completed by a gloved hand.
A need therefore remains for a system to mount a display to a farm implement that is easy to apply even with a gloved hand. The display should be firmly held by the bracket system so the display does not shake loose from machine vibrations. The system should further allow the display to be reversibly attached to the implement so the display can be shared among machines.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.